Beyond wonder
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: This story is about what could have happened if Ellis Grey had an affair with Thatcher Grey when Meredith was about 10 and got pregnant and had another daughter. Disclamer ** I only own Katelynn Grey's Character. I do not own any other Character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone my name is Katelynn Meredith Grey. I am the love child of Ellis and Thatcher Grey. About 10 years after they split up they had an afair. wierd eh? I think had been merried once and had my sister Meredith then when Meredith was 4 or 5, my mom had an affair with Richard webber and ended the marriage. Then my dad remarried and had two more daughters. My half sisters Lexie and Molly. So anyway, my mom was less than happy when she found out she was pregnant. She told my dad but he wanted nothing to do with me. So my mom looked after me, well more like my sister Meredith did. See my mom is/was a brain surgeon so she never had time for Meredith and I. When I wasn't in the daycare center at the hospital I was with Mere. My mom didnt really care about me, neither did Meredith but she still baby sat me. I had never heard the words " I love you " at least not directed at me. Eventually. (when I was about 10.) Meredith had moved out because she graduated and my mom developed alzheimer's. So she was put in a nursing home and I was shipped off to live with my mom's sister and her husband. My aunt was also a doctor. so she spent most of her time in the hospital. This gave her huspand lots of time to abuse me. At first he didn't he was great they used to take me swimming and bowling and snowboarding but then they stopped. and while my aunt was at work her huspand began to sexually abuse or rape me whatever you wanna call it. My aunt never picked up on it. and I wasnt about to tell her not only was I ashamed but he had warned me to never tell anyone or I would regret it and i knew that my uncle collected knives and guns for a hobby so I listened to his warning. It went on for about four years.Until finally, I skipped my period three times in a row. So I was pretty sure I was pregnant.I went to my aunt and told her I wanted to move back to seattle. I lied and told her that Meredith had invited me back and she believed me. She bought me a plane ticket and I flew to Seattle. So at age 14. I showed up at Seattle Grace. Pretty sure I was pregnant,scared and about to face my sister. What was I going to say. I dont have a clue. I'm sure I will think of something. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This Chapter is about Katelynn's first return to Seattle.

I walked into the hospital. look through a sea full of faces. and then I see Meredith. She's flirting with a rather dreamy doctor. With his gorgous eyes and amazing hair. he's tall dark and handsome and a doctor, every girls dream. Opps sorry I got side tracked,anyway. Meredith turned and caught a glimpse of me. Her face went blank, she walked over to me

"Katelynn?!?"

she looked less then happy to me.

"hey Mere" I replied

She gave me a quick awkard hug and said "what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit!"

She didn't look to happy about that.

"How long are you staying?"

"er ... that the thing..." BEEP BEEP BEEP , Mere's pager went off

"crap 911 I gotta go,we'll talk later, stick around."

So there I was once again left alone in seattle grace with nurse giving me dirty looks like crazy. Just then a red head walked up to me.

"you look lost? Is there anything I can help you with" she said in her gentle voice

"No I'm not lost, I know this hospital like the back of my hand."

She looked a little confused. I took a glance at her name tag "Dr. Addison Montgomery" Ha I just realized that I said that out loud.

She replied "yup that would be me."

"I'm Katelynn Grey"

"Grey? Any relation to Meredith Grey?"

"Yeah, she my older sister. are you two friends?"

" can't stand me. I take it you don't talk to your sister much other wise you would hate me too"

"you're right about one thing, I don't talk to Meredith much. But just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean I wouldnt. I am Not my sister"

"Yes that you are not, well it's nice to Meet you Katelynn." she said and she sounded like she meant it. then she continued

" I'm going down to get some gross cafeteria food. wanna join me?"

"Ha sure. I'll see if the food is any better now than it was 4 years ago."

And at that we both I made friends with the She-shepard. I realized they that they called her later. And Meredith Really does hate her. Because when we were down in the cafeteria she kept glaring at Addison and was surrounded by 4 people ... A blonde who I learned later is named Izzie Steven, Christina Yang, some guy I heard them call Bambi. and a fourth guy that I don't know. I could hear them wispering, asking questions about who the "she-shepard's friend was". I felt like going over and telling them to mind their own freaking business but before I got a chance Addison interupted my thoughts.

" So Katelynn what brings you to Seattle? " She asked.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to this so, I just simply stated that I was here visiting visiting Meredith. At least it was half true. I was visiting Meredith with the hopes of staying. Just then I saw Meredith get up from her table and walk away. So I quickly exsused myself from the table and ran to catch up with her.

" Hey Mere" I said casually

"hey Katelynn" She replied.

There was a brief awkward silence, Then I spoke up.

"Mere, about me visiting,...I was thinking that ...I could just stay here, with you. ...Instead of going back."

"kate, I..."

Just them Dr. Dreamy walked up. I guess his name is .

"hey Meredith, I about to go into surgery, would you like to scrub in?"

"sure" she turned to me and started to say something but stopped and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to take the ferry over to the home where my mom was staying. When I got there the nurse was a bit surprised to see me.

"Oh, I wasn't even aware that Ellis had another daughter, anywho follow me."

When I got to my mother room she already had a visitor. A man, I knew the face but couldn't put a name to it. But he knew who I looked at me and smiled.

" Hello Katie."

As soon as I heard his voice and he called me Katie. I knew who he was.

"Hello Richard"

Richard Webber had been my mom's affair. They were just friends when I was born. Richard was there in the delivery room when I was born. He was the first to hold me because my mom had no desire to hold me or see me. As soon as my mom said my name was Katelynn. He looked at me and smiled and said "hello Katie." and kissed me on the forehead. That's the only story my mom really told me. She really loved Richard. Meredith hates Richard and would love it if I did too but I have no reason to hate the guy.

"How are you Katie?

" I am ok, how are you?"

"oh, I'm not to bad when did you arrive in town?''

" I got into town today"

" Oh... well ... Welcome back.... well I will leave and let you visit with your mother"

" No don't go, I havn't seen my mom in 4 years. And I'm nervous. Stay with me please"

"ok I'll say"

so we walked in the room together. I saw my mom sitting there. Writing away acting like she doesn't have alzheimer's.

"Hi Mom"

" Don't call me mom, I only have 2 stupid daughters and I don't need another one. who are you the a nurse?"

"No mom, it's me Katelynn"

" Katelynn is only 10 and she is living with her aunt and uncle, thank goodness. now maybe Richard will take me back. I know the reason he would take me back was because I was pregnant and especially when I had Katelynn. He didn't want her. He hates children. And he certainly didn't want to be katelynn's father. It's her fault I'm not happy"

I could feel my eyes starting to whell up and I couldn't look at Richard afraid that this was the truth. I knew it probably was

"Mom, it's me Katelynn. I'm 14 now and back to visit"

Ellis looked confused. A flash of anger came across her face. She looked at me and realized that I was indeed her youngest daughter.

" Get out! I hate you. you are the biggest mistake of my life. Get out"

A tear ran out down my cheak and I ran out of the room. I went out side and sat on the steps. I heard the door open and Richard sat down besides me. He put his arn around me.

" she's wrong you know. I left her because I wanted to work out my marriage and because I think she deserves better. You were the reason it was so hard. I loved you. and she didnt care about you. or Meredith either. you were my angel and I used to often go to the day care and visit you. You spent many nights with my wife and I at my house. "

"you used to sing to me. every night or when ever I woke up with a nightmare. I remember I used to sing it to myself every night. "

" yes I did" And then Richard started singing.

" hush now katie,dont say a word, you're my little angel baby. sleep now little angel and I will be here when you awake. dream sweet dreams my little katie. don't you worry everything will be ok, everything will be ok. and I'll be here when you awake,my precious little baby."

He stood up and reached down for my hand to help me up. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you Richard."

He drove me back to the hospital. Meredith walked up to me.

"Ready to go back to my house Katelynn?"

"Yeah."

So she drove me there and made up a bed for me on the coach.

"Katie, my life is a mess right now. I have two roommates and Derek might move in to. I have no room for a teenager in my life. I'm sorry Katie. I think you should go back."

I wanted to tell Meredith what was going on. I really did, but I just couldn't. So I just muttered goodnight and shut off the lamp.

So the next day I went to the hospital with Meredith and got Addison to do a pregnancy test on me. And I was indeed 4 months along. Addison noticed some of my bruises. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Katie, if you ever need to talk to someone. I'm here"

There was just something about Addie that just made her easy to talk to. I could feel my eyes burning. stupid hormones

" I've been living with my mom's sister and her huspand. and my aunt spends like every moment at the hospital and for the past 4 years my uncle has been... "

I burst out crying and Addie just held me. wispering "its ok Katie."

"he raped me, and now im pregnant. he used to beat me and treatned to kill me if I ever told anyone. you can't tell Meredith!"

" I won't. I'm so sorry Katie. But you have to understand something. It's not your fault.!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I'm a pregnant 14 year old... with no where to go because my sister doesn't want me and I can't go back to stay with my aunt.

Meredith walked up to me, with a slight smile on her face.

" K I called aunt Ellen, she's exspecting you." she said

" I am not going back there Meredith. I would live on the streets first" I said in a very pushy tone,

"well you dont have much of a choice. no one else will take you in. No one wants you"

"I do " said a familiar voice I turned around it was Addison.

Meredith got a mean look on her face. "but out Addison"

"No. you can not just shove this girl out of your life. If you don't want her, I do! I adore that child. she is a sweetheart "

She turned to me, "Katie, I don't know If I'm staying in Seattle. I might be moving to L.A. but I would love for you to come live with me. I would love to be your legal guardian, that is if you want me to be."

" I would love that."

Merediths face went blank. " Katelynn? are you sure this is what you want. ?"

"Yes Meredith it is. I need someone to care about me. and Meredith I'm pregnant"

"your WHAT?"

"Pregnant. about 4 months along. I need to have a stable enviorment. Meredith your life is a mess, but so is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4.

Meredith was in shock... did her baby sister seriously just say that she's pregnant and she's moving in with Addison! What in the world is going on...

"Katie, we should discuss this a bit more" Meredith said as calmly as possible

" Meredith, I know you don't like Addison. but I do. I can talk to her like I've never been able to talk to anyone. I want to live with her. Whether it is in La or in Seattle. "

" I will let you guys talk. page me if you need me" and with that Addison walked off. but before she got out of eye sight she turned around and said "oh and Mere. I'm not trying to steal your baby sister away from you. She needs you in her life but she also needs a mother figure. And Ellis isan't/can't be here."

Meredith had a look of shock on her face... did Addison montgomery seriously just call me Mere and was nice to me. she thought to her self

"Yes, she did just call you Mere and she was just nice to you." Katie said reading Meredith's mind.

"How on earth do you do that? "

" you are just easy to read. " Katie replied with a grin.

Meredith looked at Katelynn. She so tall and beautiful... what happened to the little ten year old who moved out of town when their mother had got loved Katelynn but her life wasn't stable enough for her, and both of them knew it. As much as she doesn't really like Addison maybe it's best for Kate.

"Kate, if you want to live with Addison, then I won't try and stop you. I care about you Katelynn. I want you to be happy. "

"Meredith, thank you for understanding. " Katie hugged Meredith and then Meredith walked off.

Katie knew that she would probably never tell Meredith. not now anyway... She decided she was going to go find Addison and tell her what Meredith had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while but Katie finally found Addison. She looked kinda grumpy but when she was Katie, she got a huge smile on.

"hey!" she said happily

"Hello, so I was chatting with Meredith and she said I want to live with you then she's ok with it, so if you sitll want me...."

" Are you kidding. Of course I want you!"

The very thought of having this young girl around all the time, made Addison rather happy. She's such a good kid.

"Even though I want to keep this baby?"

"Yes. look at my job, I love babies. and I think even though you are only 14, you will make a great mom."

Katie smiled at Addison

"The only problem is I don't have all my stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day. Addison and Katelynn. got Katelynn's stuff and put it in Addison's hotel room. Addison got a phone call.

"Hey Addison, it's Niomi, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come down to LA, sometime. So we can see about that job. We would love to have you"

"Hey yeah, I was thinking about calling you, I would love to come dow. Just name a day and I will be there. "

She looked over and smiled at the teenage girl sitting on her bed...

"I mean We will be there"

"we?"

" I will tell you the whole story when I see you. but I have a teenage girl named Katelynn living with me. "

"Oh, I see... well how about next saturday are you free?"

" I can be. I will talk to Richard and get the day off. "

"Great I will see you there Addison. But I have to get back to work. say hello to Derek for me."

"Will do" and with that she heard a click

"Who was that?" Katie asked

"that was an old friend. She has her own practice in LA and She offered me a job so, we are going to go up there on saturday to talk about the Job. Sound ok to you?"

"yeah, sounds great"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Visit to LA

"Addison!!!"

"Niomi!!' "

the two friends jumped with glee

"I'm so glad you are here" said Niomi

"Niomi, I would like you to meet Katelynn Grey. "

Niomi looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Katelynn"

A woman named Violet offered to take Katie for a tour. and Katie accepted.

" so you're Addison's daughter?"

" Well, she's my legal guardian... but yeah. Technically I have a biological mom but she sick and old. And doesn't like me."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My mom died when I was little and my dad hated me. He used to beat me around lots"

" I'm sorry... that's tough. is that why you became a shrink... because you had a rough child hood?

" Actually, for the most part yes. I could have used a friend when I was a kid. someone to talk to"

"yeah, before Addie came along, I had no one. "

This brought up a whole new conversation and time passed by so fast. Before Katie or Addison knew it, it was time to head back to Seattle.

Katie gave Violet a hug good bye and hoped she would see her soon. and Addison hugged Niomi good bye. hoping the same thing Katie was. Addie was seriously considering this Job. on the drive back to Seattle, Katie asked

" So what do you think. are you going to take the job?"

" I don't know. I want to. it would give both of us a fresh start and we could still visit Seattle. what do you think?"

" I think if you want to take the job you should. I'm happy with whatever choice you make.I really like LA. Everyone is so nice. Especially Niomi and Violet."

"Yeah, you really seem to have hit it off with Violet. "

"yep. She's pretty great. and I can see why you are such good friends with Niomi and Sam."

It was silent for a while. Addison turned on the radio and "our song by Taylor Swift" so they both started singing. The must have looke kinda funny in Addison's convertabe with huge sunglasses on singing. But at least there was no one around to laugh. When the song ended Addison turned down the radio smiled and said

" I like the location, I like the people. I like the job. And I think we both need a fresh start. I'm gonna take the Job. we're moving to LA Babe"

Katie smiled. " ok.. I'm happy."

" But it won't be for like 2 months. because I have to give the Chief some notice. "

"ok. What do you think Meredith will think of this?" Asked Katie in a quiet tone

" I think she will get used to it. Don't worry katie. "

"Ok."

" I thi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Addison and Kate arrived back at Seattle Grace the first person to greet them was Richard Webber.

"Welcome back, we missed you"

" Hello Richard, thank you"

"yes thanks "

"Richard, can I talk to you in your office?" asked Addison

"Yes, of course."

"Will you be alright Katelynn?"

" Yeah, I will go find Meredith or something."

"Ok"

Addison and the chief walked into Richards office. they sat Addison handed him an envelope

" I'm resigning from here. I was offered a job in LA and I took it. I'm leaving in 2 months."

" I can't say I'm suprised. I hope you are happy. we will miss you thats for sure."

" I know, but it's best for Katelynn and I. We both need a fresh start. "

Richard nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]

Meredith And Katelynn are talking about Katelynn and Addison moving as well.

"So you're really moving to LA?"

"Yes, I love it there. The staff is great and it's all dealing with babys and Kids. It's great"

"I'm glad you are happy. and I supose being around kids and stuff is good for you, seeings how you have your own on the way."

"Yeah, I'm really Excited and I'm almost 5 months. I will be in about a week. "

" do you the gender of it yet?"

"No, I want to wait until the baby is born, but seeings how Addison is my doctor she will probably hint around. "

"yeah, probably. "

Meredith can't help but look at the bump on her sisters stomach. it's getting bigger by the week.

" I'm going to miss you Katelynn"

Katelynn and Meredith were getting a lot closer lately.

" I will miss you to Mere."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two months went really slowly but one saturday Addison and Katie went into LA to look at a few houses. The first few they looked at neither of them liked them.

" Addison, we have been looking at houses all day. I hope we find one we like soon."

" The next one is supposed to be great, we will find one."

They pull into a drive way with a huge tree in the front yard and a pool in the back was a beautiful big house. Katie got out of the car and ran up to the door with Addison not far behind.

"Addison it's beautiful."

They walk into the house, it has all hard wood floors. and a beautiful kitchen. and 2 stories high with a really nice basement. it had 4 bedrooms. and 3 bathrooms.

Katie and Addison looked at each other and said

"This is the one" at the same time.

It was a beautiful house. Katie had picked out her bedroom and adored the house.

"Addison have you seen the closets?"

The room Katie picked had a little room on the side would could be a nursery for a bit until the baby was old enough to have its own real room. Katie this image of a beautiful nurse with a little baby looking up from her crib and smiling. Addison walked in and put her arm around Katie. Knowing what she was thinking.

" It will be wonderful Kate. just amazing. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Authors note

**Hey Guys. So, I havn't updated in so long because I'm at a writers block... I just have no I dea what do with this story... SO anyway I think I'm done with it...sorry to dissapoint anyone I just can't think of anything to write when it comes to this story... I'm not that great of a writer**


	7. Chapter 7

when Addie and Kate arrived back to Seattle, Addison talked the cheif and told him she was planning and although he was sad he wished her the best.

"Kate! We are going to LA! We leave in a week. the cheif signed off on it!"

"yaY! I'm so excited! LA!"

"Its a new beginning babe just for me and you " she pulled Katie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Meredith walked by at this moment. She was a tiny bit jealous that already her little sister was this close to Addison. Knowing that Katie would never be this close to her. She ... just couldnt... she could attempt to form a bond with that girl. The girl that her mother forced Merdith to take care of at such a young age. Meredith continued to walk by not even bothering to say hello to either of them.

Katie winced when she saw her older sister walk by "I'm glad I wont have to see her everyday she is just another reminder of how none of my family wanted me."

"Come on kid, lets go get some food. I'll show you my favorite resteraunt in seattle,"

"ok!"

A week later

"Katelynn Grey!" get out of bed.!

"I'm up im up no need to use my full name."

The grabbed their suitcase put them in the trunk and started their journey to LA. Never looking back.

When they arrived they took their suit case up to their new rooms. Katies room had a little room right off of it which is to be turned into a nursery. She walked into the door way of the little room imagining it with was stuff inside and inside of the crib would be her little baby. She heard footstepd and then felt an arm wrap around her. "I love this house Addie."

"Me too. your school principal called today... you start school on monday morning."

"ugh! I'm going to be made fun of so badly.!"

"No, you wont be. I wont let them. besides you wont actually give birth until may. i could home school you for that month and then by september you could go back it will be ok baby girl."

And for the first time in a long time Katelynn believed that everything would be ok.

* * *

Months later

The birth

"Addie! I cant do this. it hurts"

:"Katelynn . you can do this. you will do this! just give me a few more pushed i can see the the room is filled with a babys crying.

"It a girl. its your baby girl katie."

"My little girl"

"does she have a name?"

"Adrienne. Adrienne Samantha Montgomery... Grey?... i really dont want my daughter to be a grey. i dont even like my name as grey. is it ok if she is a montgomery?"

"I think that would be amazing, you know if you wanted you could add mongomery to. your name as well"

"or I could just get rid of Grey and... add montgomery or forbes montgomery,"

"you really want to?"

"Yes! I was born to be a montgomery!"

"I was hoping you'd say that because I have adoption papers. I want to legally adopt you"

"really. So you could be my mom!"

"I thought I was already your mom"

"YOU are! " she said grinning.

"So would you like to hold you grand daughter?"

"haha. i would actually."

* * *

5 years later

"good morning grammy"

"morning adrienne"

"Mommy is graduating today"

"yes she is"

"Mommy says we are going away for a while... are you coming too?"

"no sweetie, I'm not but you will see me lots dont worry."

"oK good., Cause I love you grammy"

"I love you to baby"

* * *

Katelynn graduated and Addie cried. Lexie and Merdith came as did callie and Arizona, derek, Richard and adele. KAtelynn continued on to med school afterwords in hopes to be some day just like her mom. She gave her mother away when she married Sam. Katelynn and Addison both had everything they could ever ask for.

Katelynn grey was happy.

The End


End file.
